It's What I Do
by ChainMover17
Summary: What happens when a famous QB recruit transfers to Hollywood Arts and, out of all people, gets a crush on Cat Valentine?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever story on ! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Summary: If the Hollywood Arts athletic department doesn't start producing teams capable of competing for state championships in sports other that ping pong it might get shut down. To avoid that a football team is created and the #1 high school quarterback in the world, Allen Dexter, is pursued to transfer into HA. How will his celebrity mentality, his "me first" and his relentless attitude fit in? Who will catch his eye?**

 **Allen Dexter's recruiting profile:**

 **Name:** Allen Dexter **Class:** Junior **Hometown:** Halifax, Canada

 **Position:** QB **Height:** 6'3 **Weight:** 185 lbs

 **40-yard dash:** 4.29s **Commitment:** Alabama (verbal)

 **Grade:** 6 stars **Rankings:** #1 QB (Dual-threat), #1 overall recruit.

Allen Dexter is a tall lanky quarterback who can make plays with his exceptional speed and agility in the open field as well as every throw in the book. Has ideal height but could use a redshirt season to bulk up. Dexter came into the recruiting spotlight after leading Canada to an improvable upset victory in the annual USA vs. Canada high school football game played at the Rose Bowl. Dexter has a great IQ and the ability to check in and out of plays in the huddle, usually putting his offense in great spots. He is considered the first 6 star recruit in history because of his ability to take over a game as well as his gaudy stats (over 75% career completion percentage, undefeated in 2 season as a starter), and there's a strong belief that he could turn around any program around. There's also a concern that his stats might be a product of playing against weak defenses in Canada. However, the doubts should be answered this season as he has transferred to Hollywood Arts High School in Los Angeles, California where he should face a higher level of competition.

Although he is been known for having a workaholic like approach to the game, spending time daily throwing and studying film, and he's said in numerous occasions he wants to play in the League, his friendship with Canadian rapper Drake and the fact that he is starting to develop a modeling career have some questioning his attitude.

Currently committed to the University of Alabama Crimson Tide.


	2. New Faces, New Places

**Chapter 2: New faces, New Places**

It's 8am in the morning in Hollywood Arts and Tori and her good friend Andre are walking through the hallways discussing the school year about to begin. Suddenly, a furious Jade West approaches them.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The goth's scream made everybody in sight shut up.

"Wow… What is it Jade?" Said Andre, wanting to control the situation.

"Haven't you heard about it? Hollywood Arts now plays football! Ugh! We're supposed to be an ARTS school, we don't need football dorks running around here!" replied Jade.

Tori inserted herself in the conversation by saying: "Oh come on! It won't be that bad…"

"Besides, the school really needs to have successful athletic teams in order to avoid being shut down…" Andre tried to help.

"That's where the problem is, I don't understand why we need it" Said Jade not willing to change her mind.

Before the discussion could continue, two freshmen appeared through the front door and were assaulted by Jade. "Hey! Hey, wait! Are you here for football?" After hearing an affirmative answer, Jade pulled out of her black jeans a pair of sharp scissors and started chasing them down the hallway until they were out of sight.

 **Allen's POV:**

As I'm getting closer to the door, I see two of my future teammates come out of it followed by a girl dressed in all black wielding some really sharp scissors. I had to juke her out as if I was on a game to avoid crashing into her, "American schools" I thought to myself.

As I entered the main building and headed to my locker I tilted my head downwards, not really wanting to get recognized. Shortly after, I heard a conversation that made me realize that strategy had failed.

"Hey Tori, I think that guy is that great quarterback everybody is buzzing about. The best high school player in the world…"

"No way Andre, why would someone like him come to Hollywood Arts?"

"I don't know, but he really looks like it's him."

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure…"

"What are you thinking Tori?"

As this conversation unfolded I tried to open my locker, ignoring that the two people that were coming straight to me. As it opened, some medals and trophies that I had won back in Canada and that I hadn't had the time to move into the apartment fell to the floor. I cursed under my breath and began picking them up.

"Hey! Having problems?" I lifted my head to see a brunette, she was quite good looking, but not my type, I just really wanted for her not to freak out, I didn't want to cause a scene the first day of school.

"Are you new around here?" Said the black guy standing next to her. The first thing I realized when I saw him is that with his body he could be a running back, which is the most Allen Baxter thing possible. "Yeah, it's actually my first day here. I'm Allen." I replied.

"I'm Tori."

"Andre."

Just as we were about to keep with our conversation, I heard a "Heeeeey!" coming towards us, I immediately looked for whoever was making that sound and… WOW. What I saw really caught my eye, approaching us was a petite redhead of stunning beauty. I tried to hide that she really had amazed me because she looked as if she had just gotten out of the picture of 'perfect girl' I'd always had. Maybe I wouldn't miss Abbey as much as I thought I would.

"Hi Tori! Hi Andre." The redhead goddess greeted.

"Hey Cat."

"Sup Lil' Red?"

Just before a very awkward silence was formed Tori stepped in and introduced us to one another "Cat, this is Allen, he is new here."

"Hi I'm Cat!"

"I'm Allen, a pleasure to meet you." And just before anyone could add anything I said: "Actually, there's a habit in my hometown in where every time you meet someone new you kiss their cheeks." To which she replied: "Then, let's not disrespect your traditions." After that, I lowered my face and she stood on her tiptoes giving me her cheeks. I'd never given a gesture such as kissing a girl's cheeks much importance but she just felt so… special. After I did the same with Tori and shook my hand with Andre (men stick to handshakes) a girl who looked like Tori came towards us.

"Allen, this is my sister Trina." Said the brunette.

"Hi Trina, I'm Allen Baxter."

"Oh my god! You are Allen Baxter!" And just like that, I felt like I'd just made a huge mistake.

"Girls He is the Allen Baxter from the magazines!" Within seconds I was swarmed by pretty much every girl in school asking for my autograph on some pictures of my shooting or wanting to take a photo. After signing everything that came my way, things cleared up and again we were just Andre, Tori, Cat and I. Cat had taken out a magazine and a pen. Shit, she wanted an autograph.

"Hey where's my autograph?" She asked it happily but I was in deep trouble.

"Hum… I'm sorry I can't sign your notebook."

"Why not? You have signed hundreds of autographs."

"Yeah, I don't think anything will happen if you just make one more sign." Added Tori, making matters worse.

"BUT WHY?" Begged Cat, tears forming in her eyes. I was about to make her cry, great job you idiot.

"Sorry, I can't tell you…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" And with that, Cat rushed to the girl's bathroom. Tori gave me a disgusted look and followed her. At this point my soul was basically destroyed.

"Great job man…" Andre clapped sarcastically.

"Andre wait, if you promise me you aren't telling anyone, I'll tell you why I won give Cat an autograph."

"All right, I'm listening…"


	3. Normal

**Thank you Angel1D98 for your review!**

 **Chapter 3: Normal**

"The whole thing with an autograph is to get a something to remember from your idols right? I don't want to be that. I don't want to be an idol to you or Cat or Tori, I just want to be your friend and be a normal dude. If I give her an autograph I'll never get that." I explained.

Andre seemed to understand, which I was grateful for. "You know what? That's actually legit. But Cat deserves that explanation, come with me at lunch break."

"You're right. I will, got to get to class now."

After that episode I actually had my first classes as a Hollywood Arts students, to be honest they were a bit weird, but I liked them, they weren't that boring. Although everybody knows I'm not here to actually learn, or to become an actor for that matter, if this season didn't end with a state title that would be a major disappointment.

After leaving class I saw the goth who this morning was chasing those two teammates stepping angrily towards me with another pair of scissors on her hand.

"Just _who_ do you think you are?" Her aggressive tone surprised me; it wasn't something people used with me much anymore, although if I'm sincere, I had seen much worse. I drew a big smile on my face and answered.

"Allen Dexter, quarterback and occasional model. Number 1 prospect for the class of 2017 and history's most coveted high school player. How can I help you?" The sarcasm I used was sharp as a blade.

"Yeah, actually you can. I just want you to stop messing around in MY school." There's when I understood that she right there was probably one of those people who used intimidation and bullying to get the respect of those who surround her. Just like my old friend Ventura would do back in Canada. Oh Ventura… I was going to miss that sucker. Although she acted like him, this girl had something very different of that of Ventura. She wasn't cute, but instead she had that aura of dangerous hotness to her… That's when I realized that everything we see on TV is true and most Californian girls are hot, especially that girl Cat. But then again, why didn't nobody told me that California bullies were that hot? Actually, this girl looked like Mary, the best friend I've ever had: both had pale skin, dark hair, big clear eyes… and two really good reasons not to look at them. What? You didn't that just because I had met a perfect girl I was suddenly going to stop being a teenage playboy right? Anyway, I decided to switch focus from her _assets_ and focus my thoughts on our conversation.

"Oh and why should I? Who are you exactly…?"

"I'm Jade West and you should really not mess with me nor make my best friend cry!" Wow… first day and we already have ourselves a broken heart… That's a new record right? That's got to be a new record…

"Oh I'm really sorry… And who it is that I've hurt?" Yep, I was feeling pretty sarcastic because the truth is, I didn't really cared about what she was telling me.

"Cat Valentine, and you better apologize to her and get her a friggin' autograph our you'll regret it."

Allen you are dumb. You finally see a girl that makes you consider her feelings and you mess up on the very first day. And because you are so darn awesome you'll try and solve this the hard way right? Really you are just the best (NO!).

"Wait, by Cat you mean petite, red-headed, really cute and moody?"

"No shit Sherlock! Of course I'm talking about that! And how did you found out she is a moody one? How, by making her cry for a whole day?"

Yeah, I'm dumb.

"Okay… so please hear this. I've already talked to Andre about this and I'll talk to her at lunch break."

"Understood. Look, I really don't know what you are going to say, or care about it for that matter, but it better be good, and she better be happy by today's end."

Immediately after that I started searching for Andre, hoping that he'll lead me to the table where Cat and the rest of his friends are.


	4. Old Solutions to Old Problems

**Disclaimer:** In this chapter I will use _italics_ to refer to text messages.

 **I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW.**

 **Chapter 4: Old solutions to old problems**

And there I was, approaching the table where Andre and his friends were having lunch, and for someone who was famous for always finding an answer, I was as nervous as I had ever been in the past year. I didn't like asking for forgiveness, and that is something I've always had, not a cocky trait I developed since reaching stardom. Saying sorry implied that I had made a mistake, and I didn't like making mistakes. I just felt that everything was better if I was always being perfect, be it on the field, on a shoot or in my daily life.

I felt pretty uncomfortable, something that was getting pretty common on my first day of school. The thing that was bugging me was that I felt that no matter what I did or said next Cat would end up forgiving me because people like me got their way in everything they did, I'm sure that seems great, but it didn't really fit in with the "do the right thing" style I, for some reason, had imposed onto myself.

So when I sat down on their table, everyone went silent and I knew it was going to be bad, Cat was afraid of looking me in the eyes but Jade and Tori were throwing daggers at me with their look. Next to Jade was a pretty good-looking guy, and next to him another guy with a… puppet? Anyway, I decided this tense silence wasn't doing me any favors so I decided to start talking.

"So… I think you can imagine why I'm here…" I started hesitantly.

"Yeah, to give Cat her damn autograph." Snapped Jade. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Actually… that's not true." I heard the whole grunt with exasperation, while Cat let out a small sob, and I decided to explain myself before anyone could interrupt me. "Can I explain it to you? When I came here this morning, I wanted to be seen as a normal guy, not the kind of stuck up dude who gives autographs left and right and lives as a high school celebrity. Then I met Tori, Andre and Cat and all of you seemed like the kind of people I would want to hang out with. So that's I have decided to act normal around you guys. See? At the end of the day I'm just a normal guy who wants to be part of a normal group of friends. What do you say?"

"I buy that." Said Andre, who was the one really helping me out with this.

"I guess I'm cool with it." Said the guy sitting with Jade.

"Well… if things are like that… I don't see why you shouldn't hang with us." Replied Tori.

The guy with the puppet and Jade didn't say anything, not that they needed to, as it was quite obvious that they weren't quite fond of me. Still, the majority of the people at the table had no problem with me being in the gang so that made me happy, I really wanted to make new friends, but I'd only hang with them if Cat forgave me. "Well, I appreciate that guys, but is Cat here the one who I've hurt so I really want to know if she would forgive me. Would you Cat?" The next few seconds felt like an eternity to me, as I anxiously waited for her response. My initial worries dissipated as I saw her face lit up with excitement.

"Yay! Friends!" And I couldn't help but smile.

"Well so since it looks like you are going to be one ours, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself? Maybe something that doesn't hit the magazines…" Started Tori.

"Yeah, like why actually are you here?" Continued Tori with her trademark aggressiveness.

"Well for starters I've always loved warm weather. Also, I love the beach and the Ocean, something that I don't get to enjoy much in Canada."

"But you didn't move away from your home just to have better weather didn't you?" Said the kid with the puppet.

"Well no, of course not. I also had other more _professional_ reasons if you want to call them that. I know that if want to be treated seriously as a prospect I needed to play against better teams to show that my stats aren't product of a system and that I'm just not beating up on bad teams. Also, my private coach also lives here so I can work with him the weekends I'm not visiting colleges around the country."

"And wasn't it hard to leave all of your family and friends behind and move all the way to another country just to prove that you can play?" Asked Tori.

"Yeah it was definitely hard at the beginning but it's what I had to do. You have to understand that this is literally my life; I can't envision myself in a future in which I'm not a NFL quarterback, so it was something that had to be done. Besides, living alone at 16 in L.A. has its advantages, you get to explore and find out if every cliché about SoCal is true?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"See, I know that you might not know this if you've spent all of your life but to the rest of the world Los Angeles is like a place where everything is possible, maybe it is because of Hollywood but this is supposed to be the place where you can achieve everything you set your mind to. Everybody is supposed to be way cooler and girls are much hotter in theory."

"And is that theory true?" Said Jade suggestively.

"I'd have to say that yeah to that." I tried to answer as cool I as could. Just as that awkward moment happened the bell rang and I it was thankfully time to go to class. The rest of the day was quite uneventful, or maybe it was action-packed but I didn't really pay much attention to anything that wasn't Cat. She had me hooked, everything she did, every movement, every word, all the little things she probably did without knowing were entering my heart like the sweetest poison ever invented.

I knew the situation could get out of hand so the moment I got to my apartment I did the same I always do when I start to freak out over a girl, text Mary and April.

Mary and I have been very close for years and have gone through a lot. She was extremely hot and always had a lot of boys drooling for her, which made her a perfect friend for these types of situations. What wasn't so perfect is that before I got famous she didn't really seem very interested in people knowing we were friends. The moment I became the #1 prospect in the world she became more interested in taking pictures with me for her social than she had ever before, and that was a major red flag for me. I knew I was going to meet my fair share of fake people with my newfound fame; I didn't need the few people who I had before changing with it. Anyway, I left those thoughts for a moment and texted her about my situation:

 **AD17:** _Heeey! :)_

 **Snowmary5:** _Hi hotshot qb! How is school going in the land of the movie stars? Anyone interesting I may need to know about? ;)_

 **AD17:** _That's exactly what I want to talk about_

 **Snowmary5:** _Wow… you've got California girls falling at your feet already?_

 **AD17:** _Not exactly that, maybe the opposite tbh_

 **Snowmary5:** _WHAT?!_

 **AD17:** _There's this girl at school that has left me star-struck. I think I might like her_

 **Snowmary5:** _So? What's the problem? Just go hang with her!_

 **AD17:** _It's not that easy… I don't know if she'll like me…_

 **Snowmary5:** _Dude you're Allen freacking Dexter. There are pictures of you without your shirt on in every other shop from Milan to Hong Kong. And I'm pretty sure you've already seen your face a couple times on L.A._

 **AD17:** _Yeah, and?_

 **Snowmary5:** _When was the last time you met a girl who wasn't interested in you?_

 **AD17:** _You already know that answer._

 **Snowmary5:** _Oh yeah, right before you became a jacked up millionaire model who's probably going to be a professional athlete in 5 years. Yeah, chicks dig you way more now that you are cool and have a six-pack, stop crying about that._

 **AD17:** _Anyway… maybe it's better if we don't touch that subject again… What would you do with her?_

 **Snowmary5:** _Allen you know how I am. I would take her in a couple dates and try to make out with her as much as possible for two weeks before moving on to the next tanned, hot girl you can get walking through Beverly._

 **AD17:** _Yeah that's totally what YOU would do. You know I like more serious relationships. Besides, she doesn't look like the type who'd be okay with that._

 **Snowmary5:** _And why is that relevant?_

 **AD17:** _Because I don't want to be the "Hollywood heartbreaker" before even the season starts._

 **Snowmary5:** _Dude I can't understand why you are like this. You're young, rich, famous and hot. Besides, you are going to stay there for little more than a year and then you are not going to see any of those people ever again. Why don't live to the fullest?_

 **AD17:** _Because when you become young, rich, famous and hot overnight you suddenly realize loyalty is one of the best qualities anyone can have ;)_

 **AD17:** _Anyway, I'll keep talking tomorrow. Bye!_

 **Snowmary5:** _Bye!_

To tell you the truth not a single thing that happened in that conversation surprised me. I knew Mary would take "Carpe Diem" and stretch it to its most extreme point, as she did with every situation. But right now I was getting tired of the late night drunk hook-ups with models and such. What I needed now was someone to be my life companion, someone who would travel with me trough this long and hard road that I had chosen to travel, someone who could fill the void created by leaving all my past life behind in order to live my "American dream", and most of all, by the absence of April.

Let me tell you about April. We got really close right before the "explosion" as I like to call it. She's probably the nicest person I have ever met, and while she wasn't scolding hot like let's say Jade or Mary, which doesn't mean she wasn't attractive, because she is, she captivated me with her cuteness and her aura of innocence, much like Cat (sensing a trend here?). Overtime we realized that we made each other's life extremely more comfortable and we hadn't ever had someone like each other. For her it was because I was the first guy she'd ever had given an opportunity and for me because I never had such a plain awesome and great girl. So yeah, we were falling for each other, at least I was, pretty hard. I always joke that she was the hardest hit I've ever taken… Anyway, the thing didn't end up working because she's always been very shy and discreet, never wanting attention and the spotlight. And attention and spotlight was something I was getting more and more with each passing day and the worst thing about it is, that besides needing it to get attention from bigger schools, I loved every minute of it. Also, she wanted to get into med school, and judging by the amount of time my older sister, who just graduated from it, had to spend studying, I knew it was impossible she could be there to take away the pressure you have when you are a starting quarterback in the SEC.

But that didn't stop us from having a great relationship, after all, she was one my favorite persons in the world and I knew I could trust her with anything.

 **AD17:** _AD here!_

 **EndlessApril:** _Hi AD! :) You up to anything?_

 **AD17:** _You know… just your typical AD problems_

 **EndlessApril:** _I'll take a wild guess and say you've met a girl_

 **AD17:** _How can you ALWAYS be right?_

 **EndlessApril:** _What can I say… It's what I do ;)_

 **AD17:** _And know you're stealing my catchphrase? You're very lucky to be you know… *you*, I would sue anybody else_

 **EndlessApril:** _I know :)_

 **AD17:** _Anyway… I don't know how to act with this girl_

 **EndlessApril:** _And you want MY advice? *laughs* I would help if I could, by I think Mary has much more experience in this things than I have, which in turn is not really difficult…_

 **AD17:** _Already talked to her… She wants me to use her for some time and then move on, just like she does. You know I'm not like that so that's why I asked you._

 **EndlessApril:** _Don't worry I'm sure the great Allen Dexter will figure something out._

 **AD17:** _I have to, it's my only choice._

 **AD17:** _btw I still thing nicknaming yourself "EndlessApril" when you are 5'1 is ironic to say the least._

 **EndlessApril:** _Ahahaha shut up you idiot :*_

 **AD17:** _If only I had a dollar for every time you've called me an idiot…_

 **EndlessApril:** _It'd still be less than what you're making by modeling ;)_

 **AD17:** _You sure? I think it might be closer than you think…_

 **EndlessApril:** _I have NOT called you an idiot 2.5 million times this past year!_

 **AD17:** _Again, you sure? It might be close… :*_

 **EndlessApril:** _Let's leave this alone, I have to sleep, and you should too, I'm pretty sure tomorrow you need to be rested for your training session, or your playbook study or whatever things you elite quarterback recruits do._

 **AD17:** _Ahahahah yeah right, I almost forgot how much of a sleepyhead you were. Anyway, sweet dreams and good night cutie :*_

 **EndlessApril:** _*blushes* Good night AD :*_

Yeah so that conversation was interesting to say the least, although again, I wasn't really surprised by anything said. On one hand I know I have to kill those spurts of extreme affection with her if I ever want my focus to shift over to Cat, something that might not be that easy as it seems given how much we are missing each other, or I am. On the other hand, I'm very excited to get back to school tomorrow to see her again, so I guess that bodes well for me.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
